everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bellatrix Wicked
Bellatrix Wicked is the Rebelliously Royal daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. Though she claims to look forward to her destiny and anticipates being a feared character in Oz, she wishes to earn her own reputation and certainly doesn't want to be bested by a measly bucket of water. She has dedicated herself to become the "wickedest witch there ever was", though isn't planning on following her destiny completely. Character Appearance Bellatrix possesses a mane of jet black hair that flows down to her hips loosely, in soft blueish-black curls that's colour contrasts deeply with her light emerald green skin tone. Her nearly-glowing eyes are usually narrowed in concentration, and are sunflower yellow with long eyelashes. Bellatrix's plump lips are painted a dark poppy red, while she wears a light dusting of lavender eyeshadow. She has a heart-shaped face with a narrow nose and a long, pointed jawline. Bellatrix is tall and slender with long legs and a slight hourglass figure. Personality Bellatrix is sarcastic and witty, with a sharp sense of humor. She is an analytical intellectual, and rather inquisitive, though does respect the privacy of others. Doesn't get distracted easily. Bellatrix is brave and bold, and rarely shy, though isn't rambunctious at all. She is a determined hard worker, and despises lazy people. Bellatrix is always trying to be evil, which is remotely working, and she dislikes that her reputation is mostly due to just her parentage. However, deep down she really is a pessimistic anti-hero with a fondness for pranks, at the worst. She is seen as a troublemaker, and often gets in trouble when her temper flares. Bellatrix cares deeply about those close to her, though often seems indifferent. She is a bit moody and easily annoyed, though a good friend at heart. Bellatrix seems like the type of person who would not joke around much, though when she is with people she trusts she is more humorous. Fairytale: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz How does Bellatrix come into it? Bellatrix was born and raised in the outskirts of Winkie Country, by an older witch (in her late 20's) who stumbled upon the young Bellatrix near her mother's castle. She was born a year before her mother's "death" though hardly remembers anything about her, occasionally having random flashes of memories from that time. Bellatrix was raised with full knowledge of who her mother was, and was taught magic from a young age. Relationships Family Bellatrix's mother, Bastinda Wicked, is famously known as the Wicked Witch of the West. There's no doubt that nowadays she would be considered a complete and utter sociapath, but few know that she wasn't always this way. According to most the Wicked Witch of the West is dead, though it is known by a select few that, right before Dorothy tossed a bucket of water at Bastinda in anger, she teleported- leaving behind nothing but the silver shoe and a puddle of green goo. It is possible that she is hiding out back in Oz. Bellatrix was raised by a young witch who discovered Bellatrix, abandoned in the outskirts of her mother's castle. She has no knowledge of her father, and suspects that he was perhaps a lowly sorcerer who had a quick relationship with her mother before taking off. Bellatrix gets along fairly well with her younger cousin Anatolia Wicked, the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East, who only became aware of her true parentage four years ago. Her other cousin, Caddock Wicked, is a senior and the son of the Wicked Witch of the South. She doesn't get along as well with him, and due to both of them possessing headstrong personalities they argue often. Friends Bellatrix is not exactly popular at school. However, she prefers to associate with fellow evil witches, or at least someone who accepts their destiny as a villain (for the most part). Due to being a charmleader back in middle school Bellatrix is good friends with Faybelle Thorn, a fellow villianess looking forward to her destiny, though absolutely refuses to acknowledge her former hobby. Bellatrix is also close with Dalia Facilier, and on fairly good terms with Lizzie Hearts. She is acquaintances with Duchess Swan through Lizzie Hearts, though the two aren't very fond of each other- Duchess thinks Bellatrix is a freak, while Bellatrix finds Duchess to be a spoiled brat. She isn't too close with the other Ozians, and she and Theodore Gale are usually seen either butting heads or conspiring together. Romance Bellatrix is not pursuing a relationship at the moment. Pet Bellatrix can often be seen carrying around her pet winged monkey, Biq. Outfits Basic Bellatrix is often seen in a black dress with long, slim sleeves and a slight, wide v-neck. Her ruffled skirt is slightly poofy, and falls down to about her knees. The dress has midnight blue ruffles on the neck, sleeves and bottom of skirt. She tops off the outfit with dark green fishnets, a ruby pendant, a black pointed witch hat with a purple bow and a gold buckle, and purple combat boots with dark green laces. During the cold Bellatrix dons a long, golden cape with the edges decorated with rubies and diamonds, and she usually carries around a black umbrella that can turn into an old-fashioned broom that allows her to fly. Legacy Day In Progress Getting Fairest In Progress Thronecoming In Progress Hat-Tastic Party In Progress Trivia *Bellatrix's full name is Bellatrix Pandora Oziandra Eris Westley Melena Wicked. *Bellatrix is both claustrophobic and aquaphobic. *Bellatrix is a demisexual biromantic. * When Bellatrix closes one eye, she can see for miles around like a telescope. Unfortunately, after doing so she is prone to headaches ranging from mild to irritating, to causing nausea. * Bellatrix's cape is actually one of the less-powerful replicas of her mother's Golden Cap in another form- it is less powerful since this golden cap can control only about four or five flying monkeys at a time, at the most. However, the cap does allow her to speak to the winged monkeys mentally, but they are not forced to obey her. * Bellatrix has a fear of water- if a small droplet gets on her it'll burn that area of her skin, slowly melting the skin around the wet area like wax- when she gets wet (though she never has) the water sticks to her skin. If she were to jump into the ocean? She'd become goo in five minutes. *She is a major bookworm/history nut and spends most of her time in the library. *Bellatrix was a charmleader in middle school, much to her current mortification. She never speaks of this, however she is still quite skilled at it- in fact, that was how she and Faybelle became friends, since they were both on the charmleading squad. *Bellatrix enjoys bands such as My Mythical Romance, The Wicked Wear Prada, Mayhem! In The Ballroom, and Black Veil Queens. Her favorite song is Nearly Witches by Mayhem! In The Ballroom. Gallery Mirror Blog }} Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Land of Oz